<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione Knows by KingKay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647327">Hermione Knows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay'>KingKay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Hermione knows everything, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKay/pseuds/KingKay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and certainly clever enough to uncover Harry's secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Drabbles (Part 2) [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt</p><p>Harry: *Eating dinner*</p><p>Hermione: Harry, why are you wearing a slytherin tie?</p><p>Harry: Huh? *Sees Draco behind Hermione pointing at the Gryffindor tie he's wearing*</p><p>Draco: Potter....it seems you have my tie...</p><p>Everyone: Gasp!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione had a theory, one that had slowly been growing more likely as the days passed. So with the focus of an Auror she watched closely as Harry entered the great hall, noting that he glanced at the Slytherin table before scanning the Gryffindor one for her and Ron.</p><p>This was the first piece of evidence she had collected or perhaps the second. The first had been the fact Harry kept disappearing between classes, but that wasn't uncommon and something he had done throughout the years when things became too much. Regardless, his disappearances had become more frequent and whenever she asked about where he had gone or what the problem was he brushed her off with a vague excuse. Harry had always come to her for advice or just a listening ear so something else was going on.</p><p>The third piece of evidence had taken her longer to notice, but she had. Every time Harry reappeared Malfoy would turn up either five minutes before or after Harry. While it could just be a coincidence, Hermione didn't think so. There had been that look at the Slytherin table and Malfoy had entered before Harry this time and was therefore sitting at said table. Malfoy’s head was down but that was just more proof to Hermione because he always kept an eye on Harry. The very fact he was purposely ignoring Harry’s entrance spoke volumes to her and was the finale piece of the puzzle to Harry’s strange behaviour.</p><p>As Harry approached she decided now was the tine to test her theory and discover the truth once and for all.</p><p>"Hey Harry, where have you been?"</p><p>"Just around," Harry muttered taking a seat across from her and quickly filling his plate. Not once did he look at her, which suggested he was either lying or trying to avoid talking about it at the very least.</p><p>"I see, anywhere interesting?" She pushed in an easy tone, giving Harry a warm smile.</p><p>"Oh, uh, not really just went for a walk around the castle," Harry answered vaguely, offering a nervous smile back as he raised a hand to his neck, keeping it there as he ate. It was almost like he was hiding something and Hermione wished she had looked closer when he arrived.</p><p>She took that time now, listing off the things she could see. Harry's shirt was untucked and a little rumpled and his hair was a state but none of that was new. Harry’s general appearance could be described charitably as disorganized chaos in walking form. However, in recent weeks he had been looking more put together in the mornings, like he was making some effort to look better.</p><p><em> It was ruined now</em>, Hermione thought as she peered at Harry’s loose tie, hanging low around his neck and she was positive that his cheeks were slightly red, flushed, despite the chill of the Great Hall.</p><p>"Just one more question Harry," she said pleasantly and waited for him to look up before continuing, "Why are you wearing a Slytherin tie?"</p><p>"I'm not," Harry said but she had seen the flash of panic and as if unable to help it Harry glanced down at the item in question to find the red and gold striped fabric in place. <em>Got you</em>, Hermione thought because although Harry had denied it he had needed to check, and the only reason Hermione could think he would need to check is because it could be true. With glee at finally catching Harry out she prepares to do it again and get Harry to admit her theory is right.</p><p>"My mistake, I suppose Malfoy wouldn't let you make a silly mistake like that," Hermione muttered off handedly.</p><p>"Too right he wouldn't," Harry answered as he was about to take a bite of food. He stopped, his eyes widening as they met Hermione's and she drank in his fear. It served him right for lying to her and keeping secrets.</p><p>"I mean...well....," Harry tried to say as Ron who had been listening in stared in shock, his half chewed food on display as his mouth hung open.</p><p>"I knew it," Hermione crowed in victory. She was after all the brightest witch of her age and nothing got past her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>